


Deals

by chaos_monkey, TessAlyn



Series: Loyalties [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Fix-It, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spitroast, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, but only briefly, comeshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessAlyn/pseuds/TessAlyn
Summary: He really was obsessed, Eli reflected as he sucked at Thrawn’s lower lip, pinching it gently between his teeth. Not that Eli blamed him. Nightswan could be insufferably arrogant at times, but he was attractive as hell, and memories of their three-way had added plenty of fuel to Eli’s fantasies over the past year. He was pretty sure it had done the same for Thrawn.Maybe rather than try to take Nightswan out of the equation, he should make him part of it instead.Eli waited until they paused for breath, and then after a moment’s hesitation, took the plunge.“It was pretty fun, wasn’t it?” he ventured. “Fucking him together.”Thrawn arched an eyebrow at him, and for a moment Eli was worried that he’d crossed a line. Then the admiral smiled slightly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though you don't _have_ to have read Part 1 first, the authors suggest that your enjoyment of Part 2 would almost certainly be enhanced by doing so ;)

“He is here,” Thrawn said, stepping out of his trousers. “I am positive.” He folded the trousers neatly, aligning the creases just so.

Eli rolled his eyes inwardly. Thrawn could be so paranoid sometimes. They’d seen neither hide nor hair of Nightswan since their encounter on Batonn almost a year ago, but at some point during the past few days, Thrawn had somehow gotten it into his head that the man had managed to sneak aboard the _Chimaera._ He claimed he could actually _smell_ him, which Eli found highly amusing. Maybe Chiss senses were a little better than the average human, but he doubted they were _that_ good.

“If he was going to show himself, don’t you think he would have done it already?” Eli asked, watching Thrawn walk to the closet, his tight black boxers hugging his ass in a way that was starting to make his own boxers feel uncomfortably snug. It had been over a week since they’d had any time to themselves, and he was aching to wrap his arms around Thrawn and make up for all the time they’d lost.

“I do not believe he has any intention of revealing himself.” Thrawn hung the trousers up, then walked slowly over to the bed where Eli was sprawled against the pillows. “If he has managed to infiltrate the ship undetected, it would be foolish to take such an unnecessary risk.”

“Maybe so,” Eli said, shifting slightly to make room. “But to be honest, I’m having a hard time caring right now.”

“You should care,” Thrawn said, easing onto the bed and stretching out next to Eli. He propped himself up on one elbow and gazed up at him with those red, glowing eyes. “Nightswan may not pose the same level of threat he once did, but he still has many connections to the criminal underworld. There are many syndicates and cartels that would be eager to utilize his talents. If he _is_ aboard the ship, it is most likely to acquire information. Battle tactics, fleet movements, project plans. Anything that may weaken the Empire’s defenses.”

He was still in commander mode, Eli realized with some annoyance. Talking about strategy, analyzing enemy tactics— even with his lover half-naked and pressed up against him, clearly ready for a long-overdue fuck.

“He said he was done with all that,” Eli said, sliding a hand over Thrawn’s hip and pulling him closer. “On Batonn, he said he’d given up trying to unite the different factions. That it couldn’t be done.”

“It has been nearly a year since Batonn,” Thrawn said, idly running his fingers over Eli’s chest, looking thoughtful. “His motives and goals may have changed in that time. So we must remain vigilant.”

“If he even _is_ here,” Eli said, glancing around the room, half-expecting to see Nightswan lurking in a corner.

“You doubt my intuition?”

“No,” Eli said honestly. “I just think maybe you’re grasping at straws.”

Thrawn frowned slightly. “Explain.”

Eli smiled to himself. Even after all this time, there were still metaphors and idioms Thrawn didn’t know.

“It means you’re clinging to a very faint hope,” he said. “I think on some level, you really want him to come back. Because it means you won’t have to let me go.”

He felt Thrawn tense underneath his hand, just a fraction. “Very astute,” he said after a moment. His tone was dry, but there was a slight tremor underneath it. “I should speak to Governor Pryce about securing another promotion for you.”

“Don’t be glib,” Eli said irritably. “I’m serious, Thrawn. I’m ready. Ready as I’ll ever be. I’ve learned as much Cheunh as I can, I’ve studied the social structures, I’ve memorized every kriffing member of the Ruling Families and their second cousin. Your brother’s standing by, Admiral Ar’alani is standing by. I’m ready.”

“I know you are, Eli,” Thrawn said. His hand tightened around Eli’s, squeezing it almost painfully. “I, however, am not. There is still time.”

Eli felt his annoyance fade away. He pulled Thrawn’s hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the palm.

“Okay,” he said softly. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

Thrawn let out a huffing sigh, a frustrated sound. “Do not be sorry,” he said. “It is I who need to apologize. I have been so focused on preparing you for life in the Ascendancy, I have neglected to prepare myself for life without you.”

Eli felt a lump in his throat. “We don’t have to talk about it now,” he said, letting go of Thrawn’s hand and snuggling close to him. “Let’s just… enjoy the time we have right now. Okay?”

Thrawn didn’t say anything, just bent down and kissed him, long and deep. Eli melted into it, reaching up and raking his fingers through Thrawn’s thick, soft hair. Stars, he’d missed this. He moaned a little into Thrawn’s mouth, loving the feel of his warm tongue, the soft caress of his lips.

Suddenly Thrawn broke away, sitting up sharply and looking around the room, eyes narrowed.

“What?” Eli said breathlessly.

“I heard something,” Thrawn said, his eyes still scanning the room, lingering on the half-open door. “A slight rustling. And… I am sure I can smell -”

Eli groaned and pulled him back down again. “It’s probably just an air vent acting up. Can we please focus?”

“My apologies,” Thrawn said, and resumed the kiss.

He really was obsessed, Eli reflected as he sucked at Thrawn’s lower lip, pinching it gently between his teeth. Not that Eli _blamed_ him. Nightswan could be insufferably arrogant at times, but he was attractive as hell, and memories of their three-way had added plenty of fuel to Eli’s fantasies over the past year. He was pretty sure it had done the same for Thrawn.

Maybe rather than try to take Nightswan _out_ of the equation, he should make him part of it instead.

Eli waited until they paused for breath, and then after a moment’s hesitation, took the plunge.

“It was pretty fun, wasn’t it?” he ventured. “Fucking him together.”

Thrawn arched an eyebrow at him, and for a moment Eli was worried that he’d crossed a line. Then the admiral smiled slightly.

“It was,” he said. “I particularly enjoyed having you in my lap, pleasuring you while he watched.”

Eli grinned, relishing the memory of Nightswan’s expression when he’d walked in to find Thrawn jerking Eli off. The mixture of surprise, discomfiture, and arousal on that smug face had been extremely satisfying.

“I liked that, too,” he said, reaching out to palm Thrawn through his boxers. Cupping the curved shape of his cock, hard and hot and pulsing slightly underneath the thin fabric, sent a pleasant twinge through Eli’s groin. “You made me so hard.”

Thrawn’s eyelids were starting to drift shut, just the slightest bit. Good. That meant he was getting turned on. Maybe Eli finally had his full attention.

“I’m making _you_ hard right now, just talking about it,” Eli murmured, giving Thrawn’s dick another squeeze. “Are you thinking about me sucking him off? How I knelt down on the floor and pretended to be your little pet?”

Thrawn let out a soft, huffing breath. “Yes,” he whispered. “I loved it when you did that. How you made him moan.”

Eli slipped his hand inside Thrawn’s boxers and worked his palm over the head of Thrawn’s cock. He was already getting wet. “It was so hot, knowing you were watching me do it,” he continued softly. “And then sucking you off, too, while I watched him fingering you at the same time… You should have seen his face when he saw you come in my mouth. I thought he was gonna lose it for a second.”

“Mmm…” Thrawn made a low humming sound of pleasure, reaching down to start working Eli’s boxers off, thrusting lightly into his hand, and Eli groaned as Thrawn freed him from the constricting underwear. “I imagine he enjoyed his view even more when you mounted me.”

Eli let out a breathless half-laugh. “I bet he did… It felt so good, the way he held your dick up for me… I liked feeling you fill me up, knowing he was watching you slide inside me. Watching you fuck me.”

Thrawn moaned in the back of his throat and Eli leaned in for another kiss, closing his hand around Thrawn’s shaft, stroking him slowly down to the base and squeezing just the way he knew Thrawn liked it. Thrawn bucked up into his grip, hands gripping his ass and pulling him closer until he felt Thrawn’s erection, straining against the taut wet fabric of his boxers, rub up against his own bare cock.

Still kissing, mouths needy now, they each wrestled their boxers down and off, and Eli turned onto his back, tugging Thrawn with him until the admiral was on all fours straddling his hips.

Their clothing finally out of the way, Eli slicked his palm in Thrawn’s precome again and then took them both in one hand, groaning as they rubbed against each other, part friction and part delicious glide as Thrawn continued leaking slowly. He was just able to wrap his grip far enough around to hold them both in place, his thumb running pleasurably along his own shaft and his fingers curled up over Thrawn’s as he started stroking them together in earnest, eager to feel it when Thrawn came for the first time tonight.

Eli grinned. Judging by the way the admiral was already panting and thrusting up into his grip, glowing eyes fluttering almost completely shut, brow furrowed and mouth slack with arousal, that wasn’t too far away.

 

* * *

 

 _Eli’s dark eyes burn with desire, his hand moving firm and sure and steady._ _His facial heat is high and his heart rate is steadily increasing with excitement._

Thrawn groaned with pleasure as Eli stroked them both together, letting his head drop down, and Eli began murmuring in his ear. “Yeah, I think he really liked watching you fuck me. I know I loved watching him get you ready and then fuck you… And the way he made you come in me twice, so quickly… You must have _really_ liked it, having us both at the same time like that… Your cock in me and his in you.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Thrawn panted, sweat prickling on his back as he thrust into Eli’s hand, against his stiff cock, both of them slick with Thrawn’s own precome. “It felt… wonderful.”

He was already getting close to his first orgasm, and Eli obviously knew it. _His grip tightens and his pace quickens. His voice is low and intense with anticipation as he weaves an erotic tale, part remembered fact and part imagined fiction._

“I wish he _was_ here, so I could watch you fuck him this time. Watch you bend him over your desk and have your way with him until he’s begging to come, until he’s screaming your name,” Eli said, and Thrawn groaned again, trembling, the image springing vividly into his mind. “I wanna see the look on his face while you fucking _ruin_ him… while you come inside him and then just keep going. He’d _love_ that. You fucking him with your big hard cock, filling him up with your come.”

Thrawn’s breath caught and he came in Eli’s hand with a long moan and a shudder. Eli slowed down again, hand caressing rather than stroking, but he didn’t stop, his hand even slicker with Thrawn’s come now as well.

 _His expression is distinctly pleased; pleased and… hungry, the desire still burning bright in his eyes._ An overwhelming surge of emotion coursing through him, Thrawn pressed himself down onto Eli with a low hum of pleasure, covering Eli’s mouth with his in a deep, slow kiss— and then he nearly jumped out of his own skin when a familiar voice spoke behind him.

“I take it you’ve missed me, then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

“I take it you’ve missed me, then,” Nightswan said with a smirk, his arms folded as he leaned casually against the doorframe in the entrance to Thrawn’s bedroom.

A blurred second later, he was being slammed up against the wall so hard it knocked the breath out of his lungs in an audible _whoof._ He hadn’t realized how kriffing fast Thrawn was. Or how _strong._ The durasteel-like forearm across his throat was making it pretty much impossible to speak, so he held his hands out in what he hoped was an unthreatening manner. After a moment, Thrawn let up the pressure slightly.

“How long have you been here?” he hissed, red eyes burning into Nightswan’s.

“Long enough,” Nightswan croaked, aiming for nonchalant but not really succeeding. Quite aside from being half-choked, it was a bit difficult to stay composed after watching the two of them going at it while _talking_ about him like that. And it really wasn’t helping that Thrawn was pressed firmly up against him, very naked and definitely still very aroused. He could feel the Imperial’s cock against his stomach, a stiff rod of heat that he was pretty sure had already leaked a wet spot clear through his shirt.

“You really should improve security around here, Admiral,” he added, unable to resist needling a little now that he was reasonably certain he wasn’t about to have his head taken off, even if his voice _was_ a little unsteady. “Oh, sorry. _Grand_ Admiral. How could I forget.”

“How did you gain access to my quarters?”

“Trade secret,” Nightswan said. “Look, I just came to talk, okay? And I figured you wouldn’t want to do it with an Imperial audience.”

Thrawn stared at him for a moment longer, then lowered his arm and took a step back, every motion controlled and deliberate. A hint of a smirk touched the dark lips as he looked Nightswan over. “Is that the only reason? It would seem that you have missed us as well, Nightswan.”

Nightswan cleared his throat, heat rising in his cheeks as he adjusted himself slightly. 

“Yeah, well… I wasn’t expecting to crash a party. And well done, by the way,” he said with a nod towards Vanto, who was sitting up in bed, a suspicious look on his face and a pillow over his lap. “The whole ‘pet’ thing… you really had me fooled. Should I be worried that everything you told me that day was a lie?” he asked, looking at Thrawn again.

He was definitely only referring to the offer to join the Chiss, and not at all to the things Thrawn had said about mirrored fascinations and wishing things could have been different.

A short pause. “No,” Thrawn said. “I truly hoped you would accept my offer, and would have fulfilled my end of the bargain had you done so.”

“Well, I’ve reconsidered,” Nightswan said with a grin, spreading his hands wide. “Tell me what you had in mind.”

“You no longer have anything to offer me in return,” Thrawn said, raising an eyebrow. “And even if you did, why should I believe you are interested now?”

“A year is a long time,” Nightswan answered, keeping his gaze focused on Thrawn’s face. If the admiral wanted to negotiate stark naked, fine. It wasn’t like it was _distracting_ or anything. “Things have changed since Creekpath. And in answer to your other question, I _am_ what I have to offer you in return. You obviously think I have some value to you and to the Chiss, otherwise you would never have made the offer in the first place.”

There was a very long silence as Thrawn stared at him, the blue face impassive and unreadable. Nightswan managed not to blink, returning the fiery gaze steadily. He’d taken a big risk revealing himself like this, and if he’d misread Thrawn, he would probably be taking a long walk out a short airlock before much longer.

“How do I know I can trust you?” Thrawn finally asked. 

“You have my word,” Nightswan said. “Give me a task to do to prove my commitment if you like, and I’ll do it— so long as it’s for you or your people and _not_ for the Empire.”

“You wish to prove your loyalty, is that it?” Thrawn said softly, and if Nightswan hadn’t already been up against the wall, he would have taken a step back at the predatory look that crossed the admiral’s face.

“Yes.”

“Very well,” Thrawn said, his smile widening by a hair. “Get on your knees.”

Nightswan stared at him. “What?”

“I believe you heard me correctly. Get on your knees,” Thrawn repeated, enunciating every single word. “You say _you_ are what you have to offer. Then if you wish to prove yourself, you will let us have you as we see fit, here and now, after which I will tell you what you need to know about joining the Ascendancy. 

“If you do not agree to my terms, or if you change your mind at any point before Commodore Vanto and I are through with you, you need only say so. We will not continue further and you will be allowed to leave my flagship unharmed, immediately and without pursuit. But know that if you do, the offer will be rescinded permanently.”

Licking suddenly dry lips, Nightswan tore his gaze away from the burning red eyes in front of him to glance over at Vanto. The other Imperial was leaning forward, his suspicious look replaced by blatant interest.

“Decide quickly,” Thrawn said, and Nightswan looked back at him in time to see the admiral’s hand drop down and close around the erection that hadn’t gone down in the slightest while they talked.

Well… it wasn’t as though he didn’t like the idea anyway, and he could back out any time he wanted. If this was really all Thrawn needed to be convinced of his intentions… 

 _Fuck it,_ Nightswan thought, taking a step forward to stand in front of Thrawn. Holding the stare, he slowly, deliberately sank to his knees in front of the admiral.

“I’m quite flattered, by the way,” he commented, trying to quell a slight flutter of nerves as Thrawn gazed down at him with those burning red eyes, cock still in one hand and the fingers of the other now twining through his hair. “From what I overheard, you two really do seem to— _mmmph!_ ”

He was cut off by that thick cock suddenly pushing into his mouth, hot and hard and _wet._ Thrawn’s taste covered his tongue; the tangy, thicker come from his first orgasm mixing with the light sticky sweetness of the precome— postcome? whatever— that was still leaking out slow and steady as Nightswan sucked him in with an involuntary moan.

Pulling back a bit, Nightswan pushed Thrawn’s hand away, replacing it with his own and then swallowing Thrawn down again as far as he could, only letting up when the admiral’s cockhead hit the back of his throat and made him choke a little. Trying not to wonder how he compared to Vanto, Nightswan started working his hand and mouth up and down Thrawn’s hard length, lips pressed to his fingers, running his tongue along the underside of Thrawn’s shaft and circling it over the head as he took Thrawn in as deep as he could and back out again. Thrawn let out a deep groan and his fingers tightened in Nightswan’s hair as Vanto finally came over to join them.

Thrawn reached over to take Vanto in his other hand, and Nightswan felt the one still in his hair tug him back, pulling him off the admiral’s cock with a noisy slurping sound. He had a brief moment to look up and see the two Imperials pressed together and kissing above him, the sight more arousing than it really had any right to be, before Thrawn shoved his mouth onto Vanto’s dick instead. Vanto was half-hard but stiffening rapidly in Thrawn’s grip and Nightswan felt his own cock twitch, straining in his pants as he realized he could taste Thrawn on his officer as well. 

The whole thing was slightly awkward and ridiculously hot; Thrawn’s hand and his own mouth on Vanto, while he kept jerking Thrawn off with _his_ hand. He slipped his free hand down to squeeze himself through his clothing, moaning a little around Vanto’s cock as it thickened and filled in his mouth.

“I told you he was here,” Thrawn murmured.

“Yes, fine, you’re always right,” Vanto answered, and Nightswan just about rolled his eyes, working them both a little harder to try and shut them up. “You don’t have to— _ahh—_ rub it in.”

“No? Normally you quite enjoy that.” Thrawn’s voice was amused.

As Vanto huffed out a breathy laugh, Nightswan pulled back off the human Imperial’s cock, feeling slightly indignant at being practically ignored and planning to tell them just what he thought of their sickeningly sweet little exchange.

He only had time to look up and draw a breath to speak, though, before Thrawn met his eyes and unceremoniously stuffed his mouth full of thick blue cock again. 

It was humiliating, and belittling, and… kriffing hot. The thought floated through his mind that he probably shouldn’t be enjoying it so much— being _used_ like this— but he really didn’t care.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, it's been a while... but we are back! Enjoy ;)

Eli still couldn’t quite believe this was happening— they’d just been _talking_ about fucking Nightswan, and all of a sudden he was here. And Thrawn had somehow managed to convince him to go another round. 

Not that Eli was complaining. The sight of the man on his knees before them, sucking almost frantically at Thrawn’s cock, making little whimpering noises in his throat, was making Eli so hot he could hardly think. He reached up and kissed Thrawn again, biting and sucking, little jolts of pleasure racing up his shaft as Thrawn continued stroking him.

“What do you think, my love?” Thrawn murmured after a few moments, his voice thick and not quite slurred with desire. His hand was still buried in Nightswan’s hair, clenching it tightly, guiding the rebel’s head back and forth along his length. “Shall we find other ways to test his loyalty?”

Eli’s mind was foggy— Thrawn’s hand was working him so well that it was difficult to concentrate on anything else. “Yeah,” he said, his voice coming out low and husky as he looked down at Nightswan. “Let’s see just how obedient he can be.”

Nightswan’s eyes widened a fraction, but he kept sucking at Thrawn’s cock, holding the base with one hand, rubbing himself through his pants with the other. The admiral let out a soft moan, arching his hips slightly, his hand tightening around Eli’s dick. 

Thrawn was already getting pretty close to his second orgasm, Eli could tell— Nightswan must be _really_ good. Or he was getting off on this as much as Eli was. Or both. But Eli didn’t want to make it _too_ easy for the rebel.

“That’s enough,” he said, somehow managing to put a little sternness into his voice. He reached down and gave Nightswan’s hair a firm tug, and Thrawn’s cock slipped out of the rebel’s mouth as Nightswan looked up at them, breathing hard. 

The admiral let out a groan of protest, his hips twitching forward, chasing Nightswan’s lips as they pulled away. With a twinge of regret, Eli pulled his own cock out of Thrawn’s grasp as well to take him by the hand instead.

“Come here,” Eli said, moving towards the bed and gently tugging Thrawn along with him. “Come sit down. You’ve been working so hard, you deserve a little rest.”

Thrawn allowed himself to be guided to the foot of the bed, his movements loose, almost wobbly. He was definitely in the right headspace for this— open and needy and wanting. He let Eli sit him down and spread his legs apart, then looked up at him with glazed eyes, a faint smile on his lips. Eli smiled back and gave him another kiss, then turned to Nightswan, still kneeling on the floor where they’d left him.

“Well, come on,” Eli said, smirking slightly. “Finish what you started.”

Nightswan didn’t need telling twice. He scrambled to his feet and hurried over, a ravenous look on his face as he knelt down in front of Thrawn. 

“I want you to worship his cock for a while,” Eli said, nodding down at Thrawn’s erection, “then let him fuck your face until your jaw aches. And when he comes, I want you to swallow every drop and lick him clean. Think you can handle that?”

Nightswan spared him a withering glance. “Of course I can _handle_ it,” he said, placing his palms on Thrawn’s thighs and leaning forward. “Or weren’t you watching a minute ago?”

“Good,” Eli said, ignoring the question and dropping to his knees too, directly behind Nightswan. “Meantime, I’m gonna give _you_ some attention. Wouldn’t be right if we didn’t return the favor.”

Eli smiled to himself as Nightswan went straight back to it, pushing Thrawn’s thighs wider and leaning in to mouth at his balls. Thrawn let out a quiet groan, twisting a little on the bed to lounge back with one foot up on the mattress, knee bent, his hand moving to cup the back of Nightswan’s head once more. 

While Nightswan tongued Thrawn’s cock and balls, making wet little sucking noises and the occasional soft humming sound, Eli slipped his arms around him from behind. Running one hand over the straining, tented front of the rebel’s pants, Eli squeezed his dick through the thick material until he shuddered, his loud moan muffled against Thrawn. 

“Stars, you _really_ like his cock, don’t you?” Eli said with a grin, glancing up and meeting Thrawn’s heavy-lidded gaze as he spoke. “You’re so fucking _hard_ for it right now… lucky for you, you’re gonna get a lot more of it tonight.”

Eli was sure he heard a cut-off, needy-sounding whimper from Nightswan as blue fingers threaded through brown hair, and Thrawn’s eyes left Eli’s as the admiral dropped his gaze back down to watch Nightswan work. 

Eli gave Nightswan’s cock another squeeze and a bit of a tug, then let go and worked the rebel’s shirt up and over his head. Nightswan pulled back briefly to let Eli yank it off him; then he buried his face right back into Thrawn’s crotch. 

 _For someone who’s supposedly only doing this to ‘prove himself’, he’s pretty damned eager,_ Eli thought with a smirk, leaving one arm around Nightswan’s waist and running his other hand up the rebel’s bare chest. Pressing himself closer to grind his aching cock against Nightswan’s ass, Eli nipped at his neck and experimentally flicked a thumb over the stiff little peak of his nipple. Nightswan twitched, gasping, and Eli’s smirk widened. 

“A little sensitive, are we?” he murmured. Nightswan didn’t answer, so Eli gave another sharp flick of his thumb and the rebel jerked again. “I asked you a question.”

“ _Yes,_ dammit,” Nightswan ground out, breathing hard, his words muffled between Thrawn’s spread legs.

Giving the nub a little pinch and then rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, Eli slipped his other hand lower to open Nightswan’s fly. Nightswan’s legs opened wider as he let out a whimper, and Eli paused with his hand flat on Nightswan’s taut stomach, leaning forward to bring his lips to the rebel’s ear. 

“I don’t see you actually _sucking_ his cock yet,” he said softly, still toying with one nipple. “Is it too much for you to handle after all? Or am I just distracting you too much?” 

“You wish,” Nightswan retorted, and Eli watched with a grin as he ran his tongue up the length of Thrawn’s cock and then sucked him in, pulling a deep groan from the admiral.

“That’s better,” Eli said, finally slipping a hand into Nightswan’s open pants to work the rebel’s cock out, pushing them down at the same time until his own dick was nestled comfortably in the cleft of Nightswan’s bare ass. 

Nightswan really was hard as hell, and a small tremor ran through him as Eli’s hand closed around him, thumb rubbing over his cockhead through the precome that had already started gathering in his slit. He didn’t let up on Thrawn though, and Eli had a perfect view of Thrawn’s thick blue cock sliding in and out between increasingly wet pink lips. 

Eli sat back a little and watched, toying with Nightswan’s nipple and his cock at the same time; teasing the head with his thumb, running his hand down to cup Nightswan’s balls, occasionally giving his dick a squeeze and a single long, slow stroke before going back to teasing. He kept a close eye on Thrawn too, making sure the admiral wasn’t getting _too_ close to coming again just yet. 

Eli leaned forward once more, suckling briefly at Nightswan’s skin just where shoulder became neck before he spoke. “You like the way I’m playing with you while you suck his cock?” he asked softly. 

Nightswan didn’t answer and Eli sat back again with a sigh, pulling both hands away. “Guess that’s a no. I’ll stop, then.”

Eli heard a strangled, muffled groan from Nightswan and the rebel pulled off Thrawn’s cock with wet slurping sound.

“Fuck you, _yes,_ I like it,” Nightswan ground out, and Eli felt him shudder slightly, his back tense against Eli’s bare stomach.

“There, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Eli said with a grin. He leaned in to nip at Nightswan’s neck, bringing one hand back up to rub at his nipple again and watching his hand stroking up and down Thrawn’s steadily leaking cock. “I see you’ve got the admiral nice and wet… does he taste good? Hmm?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Nightswan snapped; or tried to. The effect was somewhat marred by the distinctly breathy note to his voice. 

“Good,” Eli murmured, languidly thrusting his hips, grinding his cock against Nightswan’s ass once more. “Now I want you to take some of that mess and spread it all over your dick. Get yourself all nice and wet, too.”

Thrawn let out a needy whimper as Nightswan released his cock. The rebel reached down, coated the length of his shaft with the mix of saliva and Thrawn’s precome, and began jerking himself hard and fast.

Eli pinched his nipple, making Nightswan jump. “Did I say you could stop sucking his cock?” he growled in the man’s ear. “Put your mouth back on his dick, right now.”

Nightswan was obviously so turned on that he didn’t even bother with a snarky comeback. He just leaned forward and swallowed Thrawn’s cock again, continuing to stroke his own shaft. The admiral let out a strangled groan, burying his fingers in Nightswan’s hair and pulling him further down, down, until Eli heard the rebel make a gagging sound.

“Good,” he said again, reaching around and grabbing hold of Nightswan’s cock again. The man’s mouth was so full he could barely make a sound, but he leaned into the touch, arching his hips forward while Eli stroked him, tweaking and rolling Nightswan’s stiff nipple with his other hand. _Kriff_ this was hot. 

Eli raised his eyes to Thrawn’s. “Are you close, love?”

“Yes,” Thrawn gasped.

“Then fuck his mouth,” Eli encouraged. “Fuck his face until you come.”

Thrawn groaned and shifted a little, and Eli could see his hips moving, his fingers tightening in the rebel’s hair as he started fucking Nightswan’s mouth. Nightswan’s dick twitched in Eli’s grip and he let out a muffled moan, bracing himself with both hands but making no move to pull away.

Thrawn’s eyes fluttered shut almost immediately and Eli could see his abs tensing as he thrust, could see the tremors running through him; the panting moans drifting from his lips getting louder and louder. 

Unable to keep himself from rutting up against Nightswan’s nicely firm ass, Eli worked Nightswan’s hot, stiff length faster as Thrawn sped up, trying to gauge just how close the rebel was. He wanted to get Nightswan as close as he could without _actually_ making him come just yet. 

Eli had every intention of tormenting the man until he was begging them to let him come, and they were far from through with him. And Eli was having to hold himself back through sheer force of will. He was so turned on by the sight and the wet sounds of Thrawn’s thick cock thrusting into Nightswan’s open mouth, by the needy gasps and moans escaping the pair of them, and by the way Nightswan was positively _quivering_ under his hands, that he was going to come all over the rebel’s back then and there if he wasn’t careful.

He managed to hold himself off, barely; and managed to keep Nightswan on the edge without coming as well, if the desperate moans, jerking hips, and precome leaking all over Eli’s fingers were any indication. 

This time, Eli didn’t interrupt as Thrawn’s orgasm approached, his own breath coming fast and shallow as he watched Thrawn tensing and panting. The admiral’s glowing red eyes finally opened again, his gaze fixed down and his thrusts rapidly getting faster and jerkier; and then he shuddered, a hoarse cry falling from his lips and one hand holding Nightswan’s head down as he came.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile!!! But we didn't forget about these three... Enjoy ;)

Nightswan moaned around Thrawn’s cock, the admiral’s hot, hard length sliding along his tongue, a mix of precome and spit running down his chin as Thrawn fucked his face. His hips were twitching uncontrollably into Vanto’s tormenting grip; the blasted Imperial having somehow managed to work him right up to the edge before backing off, just enough to keep him there but not enough to let him finish. 

As Thrawn’s grip tightened further in his hair, Nightswan looked up to see brilliant red eyes staring down at him from under heavy lids— and then Thrawn was jerking above him, cock throbbing against his tongue, and his mouth was flooded with the sharp taste of Thrawn’s come spurting hot into the back of his throat. 

If Vanto hadn’t let up just in time, Nightswan probably would have come then and there at the feel of it; at the sight of Thrawn crying out and shaking as he came. Those burning red eyes held Nightswan’s gaze while he swallowed around Thrawn’s cock, still sucking while the last pulses of come oozed out onto his tongue. 

“That’s it, swallow it all,” Vanto said from behind him, voice low and husky, intense; his lips soft and breath hot on Nightswan’s skin. “Let me see you lick him clean.” 

Breathing hard, his face burning at just how much this was turning him on, Nightswan pulled off and started licking all the spit and precome off Thrawn’s still-hard dick with long, slow swipes of his tongue. Thrawn spread his legs wider with a shivering groan and Nightswan ducked his head to get the admiral’s balls as well, perversely determined to prove he could do this just as well as he’d said he could. 

Vanto was teasing him from behind again, fingers playing with his stiffened, sensitive nipple and stroking lightly over his cock until it was aching and _throbbing_ with need, jumping at every touch. 

“Mmm… yeah, that’s it… I’ve got another one here for you to take care of when you’re done,” Vanto said, his voice strained. 

Nightswan shivered, his dick twitching again. The Imperial was rutting himself slowly against Nightswan’s half-bare ass, his cock a thick rod of heat, and Nightswan didn’t think it was his imagination that he could feel the sticky slide of Vanto leaking precome onto his skin. 

“You remember how he can just keep going, don’t you?” Vanto murmured, and Nightswan nodded with a grunt of assent, still lapping at Thrawn’s cock. He remembered, all right. Remembered in great detail and on an embarrassingly regular basis, in fact. “You ready to let the admiral open you up and fuck you with that nice big cock while you show _me_ how good you are with your mouth?”

Vanto punctuated the question with a harder squeeze to Nightswan’s shaft, and Nightswan trembled, moaning; no longer able to care about how eager he seemed. How eager he _was._

“ _Yes._ ” 

“Mmm… good,” Vanto said, and a whimper welled up in Nightswan’s throat when the Imperial stopped and pulled away, getting to his feet. “Come on, then. Up on the bed.”

Nightswan climbed to his feet, tearing off the rest of his clothes before joining Vanto. The Imperial officer had settled down at the head of the bed, propped up on a haphazard stack of pillows, and was watching Nightswan with his cock in one hand and a tiny, knowing smirk on his face. 

Flushing under Vanto’s steady gaze, Nightswan crawled onto the mattress and knelt upright between the two Imperials— then nearly jumped out of his skin when Thrawn’s hands slipped onto his hips from behind. Nightswan groaned as the admiral slid one hand down to caress his ass, mouth moving to lightly bite and suck a trail down the side of his neck. 

“Proceed,” Thrawn murmured, finally pulling off Nightswan’s neck and giving one ass cheek a firm squeeze. Stars, his hands were _big._

His breath coming faster, Nightswan bent over in front of Thrawn, the knowledge that he was basically _presenting_ himself to the Imperial admiral sending a renewed flush rising in his face and making his dick twitch with anticipation. Unlike Thrawn, Vanto didn’t direct his movements, just lounged back with his hands behind his head and waited with that smirk still on his lips. 

Nightswan briefly met the commodore’s gaze from his position on all fours. _See how long he keeps smirking like this,_ he thought; then lowered his head and sucked Vanto’s cock into his mouth, taking the Imperial deep from the first. Vanto jerked, letting out a gratifyingly loud moan, and Nightswan grinned inwardly as he kept going. 

“He is quite talented, is he not?” Thrawn commented, shifting around behind him. 

“He really is,” Vanto groaned. “I’m impressed.” 

“Mmm,” Thrawn murmured appreciatively; and then something hot and hard and sticky pressed between Nightswan’s ass cheeks to rub over his hole. 

He twitched nervously, pulling off Vanto’s cock. Surely Thrawn wouldn’t try to—

“You can relax,” the admiral said, his voice surprisingly… soothing. “I have no desire to cause you injury. As I said, you will not be harmed, in any manner. And do not forget, we will stop at anytime if you wish to leave.” 

The whole time he spoke, Thrawn had been slowly rutting himself against Nightswan without making any attempt to enter him; and then he felt Thrawn’s knuckles brush over his hole as the admiral slid his hand once up and down his own cock. Nightswan’s tension disappeared as quickly as it had come, mingled relief and fresh arousal washing through him as he realized what Thrawn was doing back there— stroking himself against Nightswan’s ass and… using his own precome as lube, just like they had the first time at Creekpath. 

“ _Do_ you wish to leave, Nightswan?” Thrawn asked, his voice soft but _heated._ He was still thrusting slowly, still stroking himself; and Nightswan shivered, pressing back against the admiral’s slick cock with a stifled moan. The sound of his own name on Thrawn’s tongue… it always _had_ done something to him. 

“No, I want you,” he answered, his voice slightly unsteady, hoarse with desire. “ _Both_ of you,” he added fervently. May as well be honest, at this point. 

“Then you will resume pleasuring Commodore Vanto while I continue.” 

Thrawn’s tone had the distinct quality of someone giving an order, one they fully expect to be followed without question— and Nightswan very nearly answered _Yes, sir,_ just barely catching himself before the words slipped out unintentionally. He filled his mouth with Vanto’s dick again instead, dragging another groan from the Imperial’s throat and making the man’s hips jerk under him. Thrawn chuckled, and then the cock at Nightswan’s ass was replaced by slightly cool, slick fingers instead. 

One of those fingers pressed forward and Nightswan’s breath hitched, his whimper muffled by Vanto’s stiff cock as Thrawn finally slid inside him. 

 

* * *

 

Thrawn worked Nightswan open with his fingers, watching Eli’s orgasm approach as Nightswan continued sucking eagerly at his cock. _Eli’s eyes fall shut and his mouth opens as he pants for breath. His facial heat is high and his body tense with growing arousal._ Smirking to himself, Thrawn found Nightswan’s prostate, brushing his fingertips over it and making the rebel gasp and falter, the muscles in his back tensing as he bucked back into the touch. 

His features contorting with desperation, Eli bit out a curse and shoved the man’s head back down onto his cock, but his imminent orgasm had already subsided slightly. Thrawn took the opportunity to withdraw his fingers and press the head of his cock to Nightswan’s entrance instead, making the rebel shudder and groan. He faltered again in his work on Eli’s cock, and Eli’s eyes flew open and found Thrawn’s. 

Keeping his gaze on Eli, Thrawn allowed himself a groan of pleasure as he penetrated Nightswan, letting the tight squeeze slide excruciatingly slowly over the head of his cock. He paused, nearly panting already at the knowledge that he and Eli _both_ were inside the rebel now, and from the expression on Eli’s face, he was clearly considering that same fact. 

Eli’s chest was heaving, his eyes never leaving Thrawn’s as Thrawn started moving in Nightswan with slow, shallow thrusts; teasing them both by repeatedly pressing just into the rebel’s entrance before pulling back out completely. _Nightswan squirms desperately and Eli’s facial heat heightens further. His body goes rigid and jerks as his tension rises abruptly once more._

“Ahh— _fuck_ —” 

The rebel had resumed sucking Eli’s cock, his head bobbing rapidly up and down under Eli’s hand; and mere seconds passed before Eli shook, coming into Nightswan’s mouth with a hoarse cry. Thrawn caressed Nightswan’s raised ass with one hand while he watched Eli slump back, panting, spent. 

“Well done,” he murmured, finally thrusting in a little deeper, purposely rewarding the performance. He half expected the rebel to bite out an indignant retort, but Nightswan merely groaned, a sound of pure pleasure and want. _His head drops as he sinks down onto his elbows between Eli’s legs. His back tenses, arches as he raises his hips higher, the gesture a clear invitation; a silent plea for more._

Thrawn was happy to oblige. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Eli finally managed to catch his breath again as the aftershocks subsided. He’d come _hard,_ watching Thrawn take Nightswan from behind with the rebel’s mouth hot and urgent on his own cock, and he was still so kriffing horny he thought he just might have another one in him before they were through. 

Nightswan was moaning into the mattress, his face rubbing against Eli’s thigh as he was jolted back and forth, now that Thrawn was starting to fuck him harder. Eli just watched for a few more minutes before wriggling down the bed until he was lying right beside Nightswan, with a perfect view of the rebel’s dick swinging between his legs on Thrawn’s every thrust. He must have been achingly hard by now, his cock flushed a deep purplish-red and leaking steadily, connected to a small wet spot on the sheet beneath him by a glistening thread of precome. 

Almost as if he had heard Eli’s thoughts, Nightswan started to bring one hand down the bed under him, but Eli swatted it away. “You come when we tell you to, not before.” 

Whimpering, Nightswan twisted to look at Eli. “ _Please,_ I need to—”

“You will,” Eli murmured; then leaned in to cover the rebel’s mouth with his. He could feel Thrawn fucking him, could hear Thrawn’s breathing slowly getting harsher again. “But not before the admiral fills your ass at _least_ once.” 

Nightswan shuddered, a desperate moan rising in his throat and his eyes squeezing shut as his head dropped back down between his elbows. He was flushed and sweating, body almost undulating as he met Thrawn on every thrust, and Eli slipped one hand under him, running his fingers lightly over the rebel’s rock hard dick; sliding further down to cup his balls and finding them pulled up already, round and tight and firm. 

He watched Thrawn moving; the sight of his lover thrusting, panting, fucking into Nightswan re-kindling the arousal still smouldering in the pit of his belly. His cock was already beginning to stiffen up again as he toyed with Nightswan’s, drawing increasingly desperate moans and whines from the rebel’s throat to mix with Thrawn’s grunts and the sharp, rhythmic smack of skin-on-skin as he plowed into Nightswan harder and faster, hands tight on the rebel’s bare hips. 

Keeping his eyes fixed on Thrawn, Eli abandoned Nightswan’s cock to squeeze his own instead, stroking himself back into fullness, his breath quickening again with anticipation. “Are you ready?… Here it comes,” he murmured into Nightswan’s ear, watching Thrawn’s head tilt back, eyes closing and mouth falling open— 

And then Nightswan wailed as Thrawn slammed hard into him with a harsh growl, abs tight and hips jerking, buried to the hilt inside the rebel as he came for the third time. He only paused briefly before he resumed thrusting, though slower again, now; and Eli knew he was fucking himself through his orgasm. 

Nightswan moaned brokenly, hints of barely discernable words like _fuck, gods,_ and _please_ tumbling from his lips. Shifting closer, Eli pressed himself against Nightswan’s side, lazily rutting against the outside of the rebel’s thigh while Thrawn kept fucking him. 

“I knew you’d love it,” he said, glancing up at Thrawn with a grin and reaching down. Nightswan shuddered again, his cock jumping when Eli rubbed his thumb over the head, smearing through the precome still leaking from his slit. “What do you think, love? Does he deserve to come with your cock in him?” 

Thrawn was obviously still a little out of it; still fuzzy from his usual post-orgasm haze of bliss. It took a moment before his eyes found Eli’s, a smirk tugging at his lips and his hips still rolling at a relaxed, languid pace. “Perhaps.” 

Nightswan whimpered again, hips bucking as he tried to simultaneously fuck himself back onto Thrawn’s cock and forward into Eli’s teasing grip. 

“He _has_ been very good,” Eli noted, closing his fingers a little tighter around Nightswan’s shaft. 

“True,” Thrawn said. He shifted slightly, tugging Nightswan’s hips backwards a bit; angling so he was thrusting downwards— 

“Ahh— _fuck,_ ” Nightswan cursed, jerking, his cock throbbing hot in Eli’s hand and pulsing a fresh wave of precome out over his fingers. “There, there, yes, _please—_ ” 

Thrawn picked up the pace again, fucking into him with short, sharp thrusts downwards, and Nightswan _keened,_ his hands fisting in the sheets above his head. Eli relented as well, tightening his grip and finally stroking Nightswan properly, his hand slick with the rebel’s own precome. 

Bare moments passed before Nightswan’s cries became a raw _howl,_ his cock throbbing in Eli’s hand as he began to come, spurting out all over the bed underneath himself. Eli stared, his own dick twitching against his leg while he kept jerking Nightswan off. With Thrawn still fucking into the rebel’s sweet spot, and the length of time they’d strung him along, it just kept _going;_ until Nightswan was shaking and trembling, gasping in deep, ragged breaths; the sheet under him soaked with puddles of come. 

Eli finally let go of the rebel’s cock, groaning with relief and arousal as he squeezed his own shaft again instead, his fingers wet and sticky, coated with Nightswan’s release. Thrawn slowed and then pulled out, barely giving Nightswan time for a whimper of dismay before he flipped the rebel onto his back and re-positioned himself between Nightswan’s open legs. He was still completely hard, cock shiny and wet with what Eli knew was a mix of his come and precome both. 

“Don’t _fucking_ stop,” Nightswan ground out, still flushed and panting, nearly glaring up at Thrawn; and a predatory look flashed across the admiral’s face as he immediately pushed forward, driving in deep and hard. Eli could see _everything_ now, and he groaned again, pumping his shaft faster as he watched Thrawn hoist Nightswan’s hips up so the rebel’s ass was resting on his thighs and then start fucking him again; fucking him into the mess of his own come. 

Red eyes met Eli’s own and Eli pushed himself up to his knees and straddled Nightswan’s chest. He was suddenly _desperate_ to taste Thrawn, to feel Thrawn’s tongue on his while the admiral came for what would almost certainly be the last time tonight. Their mouths met in a demanding kiss, needy on both sides; Eli kept stroking his own cock while Thrawn fucked Nightswan below him— and then hands were on his thighs, tugging, urging him downwards. He sank back, Nightswan’s tongue swiping hot and wet over his hole and drawing a shivering groan of pleasure from his throat. 

Thrawn had leaned forward to move with Eli, still fucking the rebel down hard into the mattress, the admiral’s panting breaths hot in Eli’s mouth and Nightswan’s breath hot at his ass. That talented tongue kept working over his entrance, licking and swirling and dipping inside him; and Eli moaned against Thrawn’s lips, utterly losing himself in the wash of sensation. His cock was nearly too sensitive after already coming once so soon before, but Eli didn’t care, his tension rapidly building higher, burning and coiling hotter and hotter in his gut until he could hardly breathe. 

It was Thrawn who came first, shuddering and twitching, gasping into Eli’s mouth as he filled Nightswan up for the second time in a row. When he finally broke away from the kiss to breathe, blue chest sweaty and heaving, Eli looked down, the sight of Thrawn still buried deep inside the rebel’s ass nudging him higher— he cried out, right on the edge; desperately fisting his cock harder— and then Nightswan’s tongue slid hot and slick inside him again and he was coming with a strangled cry, spraying streaks of white down onto the rebel’s belly and over his spent cock. 

Thrawn kissed him again, hard and sloppy, and Eli whimpered, still shaking; becoming gradually aware of Nightswan trembling between his legs. He and Thrawn broke apart again after a brief moment and the admiral pulled out, both of them collapsing down onto either side of Nightswan with breathless groans. 

A look of surprise crossed Thrawn’s face when Nightswan promptly rolled over and curled up to his side, but he returned the intimate gesture after only the briefest hesitation, pulling Nightswan close and murmuring soft, soothing words that Eli couldn’t quite make out. Eli watched them for a moment as he caught his breath, realizing that while he would have fully expected to feel a little jealous at the way they were holding each other, he just… didn’t. 

After wriggling around a bit to shuffle everyone away from the rather large, sticky wet patch on the sheet, he cuddled up contentedly to Nightswan’s back and threw his arm over the rebel’s side to find Thrawn’s hand with his. They all lay together like that for a time, harsh breathing slowly steadying and sweat cooling on heated skin. 

Eli didn’t realize he’d dozed off until he woke up again. Shivering a little, he tugged the bed covers up over himself and the other two and then snuggled back down again. 

The talking— and a hot shower— could wait a little longer. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
